


Zero

by IzabellaRiddle



Series: 26 Stargate Related Deaths [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: The address to Atlantis would never lock again, the city would lie at the bottom of the ocean a quiet tomb for all time. The Pegasus galaxy was lost, Atlantis had fallen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, here is the Z for my alphabetically Stargate Deaths series. Let me know what you think.

60….

Screaming…Smoke….Gunfire….

The city falling in around them even as they tried to run for safety. Making it to the Stargate was the goal for most of them. The call had been put out to retreat to the gateroom…they had to hold it as long as they could.

50…

The klaxons blaring cut off a lot of the sound but screaming could still be heard. Those waiting for the event horizon to form could hear it…all of their friends that hadn’t been able to make it into the control tower before they had had to seal the Atlantean doors keeping them from making it to the gate but also keeping the enemy out as well. 

40…

The wormhole finally formed even as the Wraith began breaking through the doors. Gunfire erupted all around the room. Many fell even as they backed as far away from the doors as they possibly could. It was the voice yelling at them to run…that the SGC had opened the Iris, that got them moving. A mass of people running for their gateway back to Earth and safety. The civilians went first as the soldiers around them continued to fire into the oncoming enemy.

30…

They didn’t have long now and if they didn’t hurry they would never make it to the gate before it deactivated. The command staff watched as the virus loaded into the computers of Atlantis began destroying and deleting information as it went. Soon nothing would be left of the race known as the Ancients or their interstellar space ship that had survived so many years abandoned.

20…

The Wraith were in the gate room now….blocking access to the gate. It was only the quick shooting of Sheppard, Ronon and the other soldiers that kept them from getting through the gate to the very vulnerable Stargate Command. It seemed for every one that they killed though another two would pour in from the hallway. The bent and fractured doors did nothing to keep them out of the room. 

10…

Rodney McKay watched the swarm of Wraith as they poured into the gate room one after another. They still didn’t know how they had made it into the city but they really didn’t have time to figure it out now. He cringed at the sound of screaming. One of the few Marines the Wraith had managed to grab before they made it through the event horizon. He looked down at the laptop before grabbing him gun and heading for the railing to help John. It wouldn’t be long now his job was done.

9…

John Sheppard watched in sorrow as Lt. Mets was pulled into the Wraith ranks his life drained from him in the blink of an eye. The young Lt had been with them on the first trip through the gate when they had no clue what they were walking into. He, like John had survived the siege and so many other encounters with the Wraith only to die seconds away from the gate that would have taken him home. He aimed at the Wraith who had done it. He knows that it won’t do much but he feels better once he put half a clip of bullets in the stupid wraith that had killed the Marine.

8…

Radek Zelenka watched as the virus he created for this moment slowly ate away at the database. Soon there would be nothing left of the Ancients in this city other than old ghosts and the dead bodies of their descendants. He was happy for a moment that they had sent as much of a copy as they could back to Earth. Maybe someone one day would find the secret to defeating the Wraith in the information they had sent back home. The feeling of heat seared away the last of his thoughts as the door behind him exploded.

7….

Ronon Dex had taken up position on the stairs halfway up the set between the gateroom floor and the control room. He stood in the middle of the open area his trusty gun in one hand and his knife in the other hand. He just smiled grimly at the advancing Wraith pushing the carcases of their dead back into the advancing masses trying to slow their advance down. He heard the door blow up above him and could only hope for a moment that his team would be able to take care of them. He had to protect the stairs as long as he could. 

6….

Teyla Emmagan stood leaning on the railing overlooking the gateroom floor. Beside her stood her friends John and Rodney all of them trying to pick off the enemy as quickly as possible. The sound of a door exploding had her looking backward and running over to the now destroyed consoles before it. It only took her a moment to respond to the Wraith now standing beyond the gap in the wall. She couldn’t help but think of her little boy, Torren, she knew she wouldn’t see him again. Teyla had watched him go through the gate held in the arms of Jinto as he, his father Halling and the other Athosians flooded through the gate. She didn’t see her Kennan with them, if he had fallen she would see him again in the afterlife, but at least some of their kin would survive on a new world in a galaxy where the Wraith were no longer a threat to them.

5…

Aiden Ford crouched next to their commander Sam Carter behind an overturned chair. They had pulled it out of her office to protect them on the open walkway between the control room and her office. The glass walls of her office had been shattered after the Wraith broke into the gateroom showering the retreating expedition members with bits and shards of falling glass. Below them on the ground is a pile of the dead but he knows they can’t go much longer, he’s almost out of ammo and he knows Carter is almost out as well.

4…

Carson Beckett is standing on the landing just slightly above Ronon the stairs to the control room on one side and the stairs to the conference room on the other. He held his weapon tightly trying to take out the enemy he could around the constantly moving figure of the Satedan in front of him. Behind him laid the few patients that they had been able to get out of the infirmary before it was destroyed. most were injured and couldn’t walk and at least one had been fed on that he knew of. He hoped for a moment that the Daedalus would show up at the last moment to save the day but knew that it wouldn’t happen for the ship would be only part of the way through the void on their way to Earth, no they would have no rescue from above this time.

3…

Evan Lorne sat next to a smile pile of handgun clips and a handful of grenades. It had taken him several minutes to drag himself to where he was sitting on the top step of the stairs looking into the chaos below but he had done it, dragging his broken leg behind him. He took it in turns emptying a clip into the enemy below before lobbing a grenade as far into the group as he could. He had to be careful though not to throw it hard enough that it might go through the gate or blow up too close to those that were firing on the enemy below.

2…

Chuck Campbell stood in front of the lifesigns detector. When they had first registered that the Wraith had entered the city they had switched the sensors to detect both humans and Wraith. He watched as slowly the human life signs in the city disappeared until the only ones left were those here in the room with him. Colonel Carter had already told him what to do, so he started turning off the safeties they had put in place, the outer piers immediately started to flood. As the water moved closer to the control room taking the Wraith with it as it went.

1….

Sam Carter stood as she ran out of clips, no longer being able to stop the enemy and knowing that it was nearing the end she tapped on her radio and called through the gate. They wouldn’t be making it to the gate there were too many Wraith between them and the gate and too little time to get through them with the wounded that they had. The SGC should close the Iris protecting the Earth gate from entry.

0…..

Atlantis shuddered for a moment before flares of explosion caused her to rock in the waves of her home planet. It moved like a wave itself from the outer piers to the inner building taking down towers and completely blowing the east pier off the city. The gleaming spire in the center, the middle of the city where the brave defenders had made their last stand slowly fell tipping sideways as the structure below it exploded. The final explosion started, the rigged gate blowing seconds before the spire slammed into the remains of the city below. The address to Atlantis would never lock again, the city would lie at the bottom of the ocean a quiet tomb for all time. The Pegasus galaxy was lost, Atlantis had fallen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review


End file.
